Return Of The Nightmare
by AJ Matthews
Summary: Sequel to 'An Elf's Worst Nightmare'! Aragorn and the others set out on a new quest and left Legolas behind. A/L slash! Finally updated!
1. Return Of The Nightmare

Note: None of these characters belong to me! This is an AU fic, where everyone seems to want Legolas! Most characters are out of character! This fic is the sequel to `An Elf's Worst Nightmare'! Elvish speech is in `'. Review for a second chapter! Shounen ai between Legolas/Aragorn! Btw, there is an explanation for why they seemed to forget Legolas, but it will be in a later chapter.  
  
Return Of The Nightmare  
  
Part 1  
  
Legolas was sitting in the camp, making new arrows. For once, his lover was not at his side, as the nimble fingers of the elf worked on each arrow carefully, making certain that they were flawless.  
  
Unknown to him, eyes watched the beautiful elf as he worked patiently, his golden hair in its braids as he bent over his work.  
  
The seven figures behind the bushes sighed with longing, as Legolas gracefully brushed some hair out of his eyes with his slender hand.  
  
"Aragorn's not here," Frodo hissed. "Now's our chance!"  
  
Sam nodded. "We'd never be able to do this if he were here."  
  
Gimli smirked. "Of course not, Sam. And it's only proper that Aragorn be punished. He takes that elf for granted too much."  
  
"I agree," Boromir said. "Just the other day, he didn't show up to meet Legolas just because Arwen and Haldir wanted him to go see them."  
  
Pippin muttered, "I still can't believe that they returned from the West. `Specially as Galadriel is still angry with them."  
  
Merry snickered. "Aragorn's loss is our gain!"  
  
Gandalf shook his head and said nothing. He and Elrond had already worked out an arrangement, so he was not interested in the slender and beautiful elf sitting by the lake and working. Even if Legolas was bewitching to the eye and had a sweet singing voice. Gandalf refused to think about such things, but he saw no harm in looking.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship, minus Gandalf and Aragorn, rigged their trap.  
  
Legolas had happened to leave his sword and daggers over by his pack, so the elf stood and went over there, leaving his bow and arrows behind. He stepped under a tree, and was suddenly hauled off the ground in a net.  
  
He shrieked.  
  
The others cheered.  
  
"We've caught you," Frodo crowed. He jumped out of hiding, along with everyone else, except for Gandalf and Aragorn, and Sam, who was making dinner.  
  
Legolas struggled in the sticky vine-net that held him suspended in the tree. It did no good, however. "Let me out of this!" Legolas yelled, partly because his hair was getting sap on it, which had been used to hold the net together.  
  
"No way!" Gimli shouted.  
  
"Let me out of this right now or I'm going to tell Aragorn on you and he will hurt you badly!" Legolas threatened.  
  
The Hobbits froze.  
  
"He's right," Pippin whispered.  
  
Merry nodded. "Aragorn will be angry."  
  
"Who cares?" Boromir asked. "If we have Legolas, he won't hurt us."  
  
Legolas cringed and shrieked again.  
  
"Dinnertime!" Sam yelled.  
  
Everyone instantly left and ran towards dinner. Afterwards, the Hobbits fell asleep and the others took turns being on guard.  
  
Legolas kept yelling for help, but everyone ignored him. So the elf cried himself into an exhausted sleep, praying Aragorn would return soon from wherever he'd gone.  
  
Early the next morning, Aragorn arrived at the camp with urgent news.  
  
"We have a new quest!" he announced grandly. "The king of Mirkwood has announced that he will give his youngest child away in marriage to whomever can bring him the most worthy gift." Aragorn had conveniently forgotten that Thranduil's youngest child was Legolas.  
  
The elf was still fast asleep, and Aragorn was so excited that he had completely forgotten about his lover. The others had done the same thing.  
  
"Yay! A new quest!" Sam cried.  
  
Everyone cheered, packed up, and left, except for the dangling elf trapped in the net.  
  
Aragorn frowned a few hours later. "I feel like I've forgotten something," he muttered, confused.  
  
Frodo stopped and looked at Aragorn. "Me, too. Like we left something behind."  
  
"Strange," Gimli grumbled. "I feel the same way."  
  
Boromir gasped. "You too? I have this nagging feeling that something is missing."  
  
Sam was shocked. "I have the exact same feeling!"  
  
Merry and Pippin exclaimed that they had the same feeling of forgetting something as well.  
  
Gandalf cleared his throat and the others looked at him. The wizard puffed up his chest to look important.  
  
"Either all of you are delusional, you truly forgot something, or your imaginations are working overtime," Gandalf said, trying to sound knowledgeable.  
  
The others exchanged a look.  
  
"Pippin?" Gandalf queried.  
  
"Yes?" Pippin whispered.  
  
Gandalf walked over to the Hobbit. "Did you remember to release Legolas from the net?"  
  
Pippin turned white. "Oops..."  
  
"Ah hah!" Gandalf said triumphantly. "This fool of a Took left Legolas hanging in a tree from a net! That's what you forgot! Losers!"  
  
Just like that, everyone suddenly remembered the elf.  
  
"Hey, Gandalf, you forgot him too," Frodo pointed out.  
  
Gandalf cursed under his breath. The Hobbit was right.  
  
"Oh no... How could I forget my love?" Aragorn cried, and turned around. He raced back towards where they had just come from.  
  
***************  
  
In The Camp  
  
***************  
  
Legolas had just awoken, and realized that he was alone. His senses also told him that Aragorn had come and left again with everyone but him.  
  
And the poor elf began to bawl. "Aragorn... How could you forget me?" he wailed.  
  
****************  
  
Isenguard  
  
****************  
  
"It is almost time, my precious... my own..." Saruman whispered in a hissing voice as he gazed at Legolas through a scrying spell. Saruman let out an evil cackle, before he began choking on his thick, black saliva.  
  
The Orcs who stood before him, awaiting their orders, snickered.  
  
To be continued 


	2. Forgotten

Note: None of these are my characters! This fic is supposed to be funny! Most characters are not themselves... Why is everyone after Legolas? That's a good question... I thought it was funny, myself... A/L shounen ai!  
  
Forgotten  
  
Part 2  
  
Legolas wept into his hands, for his lover had left him behind.  
  
Lord Elrond of Rivendell happened to come by, and heard the young elf crying miserably.  
  
`What is that racket?' Elrond muttered in Elvish, before spotting the trapped blond elf. `What's wrong, Legolas?' the half-elf purred when he spotted the silvery tears running down the beautiful Elven prince's face.  
  
Legolas took a shaky breath before he began talking, sobs making it hard to understand clearly. `Aragorn was gone and the o-others t-trapped me in this net and they f-forgot about me. A-and then when Aragorn c-came b-back, all of t-them left again. B-but they all f-forgot me.'  
  
Elrond scowled in fury, before drawing his sword and slicing the weeping elf free. He decided to confront his foster son, but right now, Elrond decided to focus on the heartbroken Legolas, who had sap in his hair, and on his skin and clothes. His green eyes were swollen from crying, and tears streaks covered his face.  
  
`Come, Legolas. Let me take you back to Rivendell to get cleaned up, and then we will see why the others abandoned you.'  
  
Legolas nodded, sniffling, and set off with Elrond, who dropped one of his arrows by the sliced net as a calling card for Aragorn.  
  
The Elven lord comforted the younger elf, hiding an inner smirk. Now he could have Legolas all to himself.  
  
Legolas was too distraught about being left behind that he didn't even realize what Elrond was up to.  
  
So the two elves went to Rivendell.  
  
Meanwhile, the others arrived back at the camp to find Legolas gone.  
  
"He's gone!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
"Duh-uh," Frodo said.  
  
Gimli said, "Maybe the Orcs got him."  
  
"Or Galadriel," Pippin piped up.  
  
"Or Saruman," Boromir said thoughtfully.  
  
Merry frowned. "No one else is after Legolas. Who am I supposed to name?"  
  
No-one paid attention to what he said.  
  
Sam said, "Well, we were after him and we caught him, only we sorta forgot to let him go. But I found one of his arrows." The Hobbit held up the arrow that Elrond had left behind.  
  
"Or Elrond could have him," Gandalf said grandly. "Really, Samwise Gamgee. Even a fool of a Took could tell the markings on that arrow are the royal markings of Rivendell," the wizard said scornfully.  
  
"Um... I didn't know," Pippin muttered.  
  
"I know," Gandalf muttered, rolling his eyes. "Why me?" he moaned, wondering why he was stuck with these strange people.  
  
Aragorn snatched the arrow from Sam's hand. "This is Elrond's arrow!" he shouted. "Elrond took Legolas!"  
  
Frodo smirked. "Brilliant, `Einstein'. Gandalf just said that."  
  
Aragorn suddenly felt very stupid. "Don't call me Einstein!"  
  
"It's one of your nicknames," Merry said, confused. "Like Strider and Dunadan and..."  
  
"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur, Estel" Sam recited.  
  
"And stupid," Gimli snickered.  
  
"Don't forget lover boy," Boromir said, grinning.  
  
Aragorn turned slightly red.  
  
"What about love? That's what Legolas calls him. And dear one and..."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Aragorn bellowed.  
  
The Hobbits burst into tears, startled. Gimli, Boromir, and Gandalf comforted them, giving evil eyes to the Man who'd made them cry.  
  
Aragorn felt ashamed of himself for scaring the Hobbits, and then he finally got his mind back to Legolas.  
  
"I'm going to Rivendell!" Aragorn shouted. He ran off, and promptly tripped over the end of his cloak. "I'm coming, my darling!"  
  
"You're falling, stupid..." Boromir smirked as the heir of Isildur struck the ground hard.  
  
Aragorn stood, brushed the dirt off, and tried his dramatic exit again. "Wait for me, Legolas!" He exited with dignity this time, and raced to Rivendell.  
  
****************  
  
Rivendell  
  
****************  
  
Legolas was beginning to relax, now, and took his mind off of the pain he'd suffered at being forgotten by the one he loved.  
  
After arriving at Rivendell, he'd been allowed to take a bath and get fresh, clean leggings. His hair was now clean and dripped little drops of water as he brushed it. Elrond had somehow forgotten a shirt, though, Legolas mused.  
  
Elrond approached the younger elf where he sat on the balcony, carrying a bottle of wine and two cups. He also had a small mind-control potion, a gift from Galadriel.  
  
`Care for a drink, Legolas?' he asked, feigning sympathy.  
  
Legolas nodded. `The wine of Rivendell is among the best.' A bird sang overhead, and the blond elf turned to look at it in worship.  
  
While his back was turned, Elrond slipped the clear potion in Legolas's glass. He then poured the wine, and handed the drugged one to the exquisite creature in front of him.  
  
Legolas took the glass, and sipped from it absentmindedly. His thoughts had returned to Aragorn. How could the one he loved just leave him like that? Maybe Aragorn was in love with another, the elf mused.  
  
Elrond was impatient for the blond elf to drain his cup. `Do you not like the wine?' he questioned, looking slightly hurt.  
  
Legolas felt guilty and immediately drank deeply from the cup, nearly emptying it. At the Elven lord's encouragement, he finished it.  
  
Legolas immediately began to feel strange.  
  
`Are you all right?' Elrond questioned gently, testing the potion.  
  
Legolas's eyes clouded over slightly. `Yes... Master...'  
  
Elrond smiled in triumph. `Come with me,' he ordered, as he stood and began leading the drugged elf to his rooms. Once both were in, Elrond locked the door.  
  
Legolas was panicking on the inside. Why oh why had he come to Rivendell, he silently screamed, as the Elven lord scooped him up and placed him on his bed.  
  
`No...' Legolas whispered, as Elrond started to remove some of his own clothes.  
  
The buttons were caught, so the Elven lord wound up ripping his shirt and tunic off.  
  
Elrond shrugged. `I hated that color anyway.' He straddled the helpless young elf, whose eyes were flickering from normal to drugged.  
  
Aragorn tore through Rivendell as soon as he arrived, searching for his lover.  
  
Of course, Aragorn thought. Elrond would take Legolas to his rooms!  
  
Aragorn kicked in the door and froze when he saw his foster father on top of Legolas's smaller body.  
  
`What the hell are you doing!' Aragorn yelled, as he ran over and pulled Elrond off of Legolas. He gazed at his lover, who had strange, clouded eyes.  
  
`Nothing,' Elrond lied. `I just thought I saw a tick in his hair.'  
  
Aragorn threw a doubtful look at his foster father, before turning back to his lover.  
  
`M-master?' Legolas whimpered, before focusing on Aragorn. He screamed when he saw the human beside him, and backed away, cringing in fear.  
  
`What's wrong, Legolas?' Aragorn questioned. `It's me!'  
  
Legolas threw him a hurt and angry look. `You run with everybody else and forget me, leaving me in that net and I get tricked into coming here and your father drugs me and tries to...' The blond elf burst into tears and ran out of the room, and eventually, out of Rivendell.  
  
Aragorn stayed long enough to teach `dear old dad' a lesson. After the human ran off, a faint groan could be heard from Elrond's rooms, where the older elf lay on the floor, with blood spurting out of his nose. Numerous bruises covered the Elven lord now, and Elrond sincerely hoped that Gandalf would be arriving shortly.  
  
To be continued 


	3. Will It Never End?

Note: None of these are my characters! This fic is supposed to be funny! Most characters are not themselves... Shounen ai between A/L! Suggested slash between Gandalf/Elrond!  
  
Will It Never End?  
  
Part 3  
  
Legolas muttered Elvish curses under his breath, as he stormed past the stunned Rivendell border guards. The look on his face told the other elves not to speak to him.  
  
The blond Prince of Mirkwood was furious with himself, Elrond, and Aragorn, as he kept fighting off the urge to say `Master' to everyone he saw.  
  
`Stupid Aragorn,' Legolas muttered in Elvish. `And stupid Elrond.'  
  
The elf decided to return to where he had been trapped in the net, so he could get his weapons.  
  
He raced off, and ran smack into a group of Orcs.  
  
Legolas screamed, "They do exist!" He then promptly fainted and struck his head against a rock.  
  
"He does exist!" the Orcs cried, before fainting as well. They happened to fall onto Legolas as they did so.  
  
**************************  
  
Somewhere Nearby  
  
**************************  
  
Aragorn was having trouble concentrating. He was chasing after someone, but he couldn't remember who.  
  
He then came across an interesting sight.  
  
A blond figure lay on the ground with several Orcs on top of him. Aragorn looked closer and saw that the pretty creature under the Orcs was unconscious.  
  
So the son of Arathorn's morals were outraged, because the Orcs were starting to wake up and moved slowly on top of the comatose elf. One placed his hand somewhere on the limp elf that infuriated Aragorn, and he promptly drew Anduril and killed it.  
  
Aragorn slew the waking Orcs, and shoved the bodies off of the elf. He knew it had to be an elf, for `her' ears were pointed. He knelt down and scooped up the elf, and promptly carried `her' back to Rivendell.  
  
********************  
  
A Few Hours Later  
  
********************  
  
Gandalf and the rest of the Fellowship had finally arrived in Rivendell, looking for Aragorn.  
  
The wizard snuck off to Elrond's room, while the rest wandered about, still searching for their missing leader.  
  
Soon after, muffled groans, sighs of pleasure, and cries of ecstasy could be heard from the Elven lord's room.  
  
Gimli shuddered. `Now that was scary,' he muttered.  
  
A shudder went down Frodo. `I agree... I'm too young to hear such things.'  
  
`Here, Mr. Frodo,' Sam said, eager to help. He clamped his hands over Frodo's ears.  
  
`Hey!' Frodo protested.  
  
Sam let go. `I thought you didn't want to hear them...'  
  
Frodo hissed, `I have an image of innocence to maintain...'  
  
Boromir snickered. `Innocence my...'  
  
Pippin stood on Merry's shoulders long enough to cover Boromir's mouth with his hand.  
  
`C'mon, we've got to find Aragorn!' Merry said, frustrated.  
  
The group continued their search.  
  
Legolas moaned softly as he blinked his eyes, which were clouded over again. `M-master?' he questioned, seeing a figure with grey eyes standing over him. The elf sat up slowly, not realizing what he was wearing at first.  
  
Aragorn frowned. Such a pretty `female' should not be forced to serve a master, in his opinion. `I am not your Master. I rescued you from the Orcs,' he explained. `I then brought you to Rivendell, for you were unconscious.'  
  
`Please be my master,' Legolas begged, as he stood.  
  
`I do not have slaves,' Aragorn said. `You should be free, young one.'  
  
Legolas then realized that he no longer wore the leggings he'd been wearing. He glanced down and turned pale, before walking over to the mirror.  
  
He shrieked like a girl when he saw what he was wearing.  
  
`What is this?' Legolas demanded, whirling around to face Aragorn. `Why did you put me in a dress? Where's my leggings?'  
  
`Now, miss, I couldn't let you run around half-dressed,' Aragorn said, ignoring the fact that Legolas was not a girl.  
  
`I am NOT A GIRL!' Legolas shouted. `Anyone with half a brain could see that! Give me my leggings!'  
  
Aragorn shook his head. `You're too pretty to be a man,' he argued.  
  
`Read my lips! I AM A BOY!' Legolas yelled.  
  
`No, you aren't. You are in denial,' Aragorn patronized.  
  
Legolas scowled angrily. `You've slept with me, Aragorn! You of all people should know I'm not a girl!'  
  
Aragorn frowned. `What?' he asked in disbelief. `I have not slept with you!'  
  
`Oh, really,' Legolas said, a smirk on his face. The normally cry-easy elf was hurt and angry, so his temper had flared out of control. Not to mention the fact that he seriously resented being called a girl. It was a matter of pride.  
  
Legolas grabbed Aragorn and kissed the human hard.  
  
Aragorn froze as unexpected warmth soared through him, and a moan left his lips. It seemed like a half-forgotten dream to the son of Arathorn, as they stood there together for a few moments, savoring the blissful kiss.  
  
Legolas then let go and stepped back. `What do you think now?' he questioned.  
  
`I...'  
  
"There you are, Aragorn!" Frodo cried. The group raced into the room and froze when they saw Legolas.  
  
Gimli burst into laughter. "Hey, crazy elf, when did you become a cross-dresser?"  
  
Legolas turned crimson, before he ripped off most of the pale blue dress. "Stupid dwarf!" he shouted, as he finally saw his leggings. The elf grabbed them and ran off again, utterly humiliated. As soon as he was alone, Legolas removed the rest of the dress and tugged on his leggings.  
  
`Stupid Aragorn,' Legolas snapped, before he fastened his leggings.  
  
More Orcs jumped out and grabbed the lone elf.  
  
Aragorn and the others glanced out the window when they heard the sounds of a scuffle.  
  
Legolas was being carried off hand and foot by the Orcs.  
  
`Let go of me!' he shouted.  
  
"Shut up!" one yelled, threatening Legolas with a toothpick.  
  
The elf's courage faded, as he promptly burst into tears.  
  
`What did I do to deserve this?' he wailed. `This is all your fault, Aragorn!' Legolas sobbed, loudly enough for the human to hear him.  
  
The Orcs groaned, because the high-pitched wailing was hurting their ears. They bound his mouth shut finally, as they carried him off to Isengard.  
  
Aragorn was stunned when his memories of the elf returned suddenly. "Oh god! Why did I put Legolas in a dress?" he moaned, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"How should we know?" Frodo asked intelligently.  
  
Gimli and the others snickered a little at remembering the sight of the beautiful archer in the dress.  
  
Then they replaced that image with Legolas in leggings and no shirt. Now they were drooling.  
  
Aragorn glanced out of the window and saw his sobbing lover being carried away by Orcs.  
  
"The villains have returned! Fear not, for I shall save you!" The human jumped out of the window, forgetting how high it was.  
  
Aragorn was lucky to catch a branch to break his fall. He swung on the branch and wound up crashing through the window to Elrond's room.  
  
He saw things there that no one should ever see, so the now traumatized foster son of the Elven Lord ran away, covering his eyes.  
  
Aragorn ran in search of his love.  
  
Boromir and the others smirked at the yells of fury coming from Elrond and Gandalf, aimed directly at Aragorn.  
  
************  
  
Isengard  
  
************  
  
Legolas was carried in kicking and screaming, though his screams were muffled through the gag.  
  
Saruman smiled. "My precious... my own..." he hissed, as he stood and walked over to the tightly held elf. The evil wizard caressed Legolas's soft, silky hair.  
  
Fear crept into the Elven prince, but Saruman did nothing more.  
  
"You've returned to me, my precious..." Saruman purred, continuing to stroke the pretty, golden hair.  
  
Legolas flinched as Saruman reached out and touched his face, tracing the delicate features with his cold hand.  
  
To be continued 


	4. Rescue

Note: Ok, I am human. None of these characters belong to me! Enjoy! This is Rated H for hilarious! Elvish speech is in `'. I also think tis obvious this is an AU fic! None of the songs are mine!  
  
Rescued  
  
Part 4  
  
Aragorn was running down the road to Isengard, when he came across two elves from Mirkwood. The two blond elves looked squarely at Aragorn and blocked the road.  
  
`Why are you blocking the road?' Aragorn questioned. `I'm in a hurry!'  
  
`Son of Arathorn, the youngest royal child of Mirkwood has been captured. Whoever succeeds in a rescue will be able to marry the young one,' the eldest of the two said.  
  
Aragorn frowned. His memories of Legolas were fading again. `Where might I find this kidnapped royal?'  
  
`Isengard,' the second elf said. `And we fear for the child's life, for Saruman is cruel to elves.'  
  
Aragorn sighed. `Then I shall rescue this child!' he announced, to make himself seem better. He then went off towards Isengard smugly.  
  
`You're going the wrong way,' the elder elf said, hiding a snicker. `That way!' The elf gestured towards Isengard.  
  
`I knew that, I did,' Aragorn said, trying to sound convincing. `But I was supposed to meet up with some friends first.'  
  
`So you claim,' the younger elf said, hiding a smirk. The two elves rode off, snickering silently.  
  
Aragorn immediately turned towards Isengard, and ran off to rescue the royal child in distress.  
  
Gimli, Boromir, Merry, Frodo, Sam, and Pippin were out of breath as they ran after Aragorn.  
  
"Slow down, Aragorn!" Frodo shouted, wheezing slightly.  
  
Sam cried, "Wait for us, Dunadan!"  
  
"We're coming with you," panted Merry.  
  
"Yeah, we wanna play doctor with Legolas again," Pippin breathed.  
  
Gimli was out of breath as well, but he was trying to hide it so he said nothing. But his lips had a slightly bluish cast.  
  
Boromir was gasping slightly.  
  
They groaned when they saw that Aragorn had continued on, so they were obliged to follow him so more. The remainder of the Company did so reluctantly.  
  
**************  
  
Isengard  
  
**************  
  
Legolas was chained to the wall, as the Elven prince glared at Saruman.  
  
"I will never do such a thing!" he snapped, alternating between overwhelming anger and fear.  
  
"You will sing for me, or I will kill this chicken!" Saruman said, brandishing his staff at a chicken that lay on the floor on a nest.  
  
Legolas scowled. "Hider behind chickens!" he cried, as despair settled over him.  
  
"Sing and give me your eternal life," Saruman hissed. "An Elven Prince's soul is eternal."  
  
"You're already eternal," Legolas pointed out. "So you don't need my soul. I, on the other hand, require it!"  
  
"Sing!" Saruman bellowed. "I will place your soul in another body, and keep your old one for my pleasure." He held a magic jar ready to grab Legolas's soul.  
  
Legolas turned scarlet as he opened his mouth and began to sing, feeling utterly humiliated. Saruman had ordered him to sing `Spice Up Your Life'.  
  
I'm not a girl, I'm not a girl, Legolas repeated to himself silently over and over.  
  
Saruman sucked out most of the life-force of the Elven prince, slowly stealing his soul and essence. A golden aura left Legolas and entered the magical jar.  
  
Outside of the tower, Aragorn heard the sounds of the worst song he'd ever heard.  
  
"Sing another song!" Saruman shouted, for he hadn't finished stealing Legolas's soul.  
  
"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen / Nobody knows my sorrow..."  
  
Saruman shrieked in rage at that song but got distracted when a beam of light happened to enter the tower and illuminate Legolas, making him look ethereal and even more beautiful.  
  
"I have a better idea," Saruman said, smiling evilly. He capped the jar that held most of the prince's soul.  
  
Legolas felt like a hammer had just been shoved through his chest and was suddenly feeling very sleepy and weak.  
  
"What?" he muttered suspiciously.  
  
"Let's play doctor," Saruman smirked, as he made his way over to the elf.  
  
Legolas shook his head vehemently, as best as he could.  
  
Saruman fingered the waistband of Legolas's leggings. "I have magic fingers..."  
  
"I don't care," Legolas moaned. "Leave me alone..."  
  
Saruman began messing with the elf's leggings.  
  
Aragorn had climbed up the tower on a vine, humming `Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, It's Off To Work We Go.'  
  
The human peered in the window and saw Saruman press his lips against something, and from the outraged and weak gasp, Aragorn realized that it must be the kidnapped elf from Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas screeched as loud as he could when Saruman tried to put his hands into his leggings.  
  
Aragorn took advantage of the distraction the shriek caused to draw a dagger and fling it into the shoulder of the wizard. "Off him, fiend!"  
  
Saruman whirled around, his hands still trying to slip into the elf's breeches. "What are you doing here? I cast a spell to make you forget him!"  
  
"That was a boy screaming?" Aragorn asked, incredulous. He shook his head a little and shrugged. A rescue was a rescue! "I am here to rescue the royal child of Mirkwood!" he announced regally. "So hand him or her over!"  
  
"Aragorn?" Legolas whispered, trying to jerk away from the cold fingers that were threatening his chastity! "Save me," he pleaded.  
  
Aragorn heard the soft request, and then saw what Saruman was doing with his hands. He drew Anduril and charged forward.  
  
Saruman jumped out of the way. "I'll be back for you, Legolas!" The wizard gestured grandly with his wand, but nothing happened.  
  
Aragorn advanced on the wizard, who was shaking his wand and trying to get it to work.  
  
Saruman took one look at Aragorn's face and decided to jump for it. He ran and dove out the window, hoping against hope that the Lord of the Eagles would mistake him for Gandalf. It didn't happen.  
  
Aragorn unchained the elf with some keys that he'd found.  
  
Legolas fell to the ground instantly, for he was too weak to stand. "He took my soul, Aragorn," the elf whispered faintly. "Tis in the jar over there."  
  
Aragorn grabbed the jar and opened it.  
  
Legolas sighed in pleasure as a brief, golden light shone around him as his soul returned. "That feels so much better..." He turned and looked at his lover.  
  
Aragorn obligingly assisted Legolas off of the floor, and dusted him off. "Are you all right, fair child of Mirkwood?"  
  
"Aragorn, tis I, Legolas," the elf said, swaying slightly.  
  
And once again, Aragorn remembered the one he loved.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn whispered. "I could never forget you," he breathed, before leaning down to kiss him.  
  
Legolas first quickly grabbed some water and washed off his face and mouth. He then brushed his teeth to get rid of the lingering taste of Saruman's kiss. The elf rinsed with mouthwash and water, before he turned back to Aragorn. Legolas never went anywhere without soap, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouthwash.  
  
The human smiled indulgently, as he brought his mouth down to Legolas's soft, sweet lips. Moans escaped from both, as they reached for each other eagerly.  
  
`Minty fresh?' Aragorn whispered, giving Legolas soft nibbles on his neck, before  
  
returning to the sweet flavor of his lover's mouth.  
  
`I got it for you, but I never got to give it to you,' Legolas told him, as he looped his arms around the taller man's neck, and returned the kisses tenderly.  
  
"We're here to rescue you," Frodo announced, before catching sight of the two lovers making out. "Um... guess they don't need rescuing."  
  
"Nope," Sam said. He was disappointed.  
  
Pippin questioned, "Does this mean we can't play doctor with Legolas anymore?"  
  
To be continued 


	5. Curses Of Blood

Note: None of these are my characters except for the unknown vampire! This fic is meant to be funny! Don't worry, Legolas will not remain a vampire forever. Elvish speech is in ''. I'm running low on funny ideas- if anyone has a certain twist or something that they would like to see, tell me in a review or email me.

Curses of Blood

Part 5

Legolas and Aragorn were walking side by side, holding hands. They were on their way back to Rivendell to find Gandalf.

The others kept shooting jealous looks at Aragorn.

Legolas was innocent of the glares that Aragorn sent back to them in return.

In Lothlorien, Galadriel was watching them in her mirror.

'So Legolas has been rescued,' she murmured. 'That's good… for me.'

Legolas smiled at Aragorn, having wiped all thoughts of his abandonment out of his mind, at least for now.

'Please keep Lord Elrond away from me this time,' Legolas pleaded.

Aragorn smirked. 'I taught him a lesson after you ran off. I don't think he'd try anything again.'

Legolas giggled a little. 'What did you do?'

'I left him on the floor.'

Legolas's eyes shone in astonishment. 'Oh… he's gonna get you.'

Aragorn placed his arms around Legolas's slender waist. 'It was worth it. As long as he doesn't get _you_.'

Frodo commented, 'He has Gandalf, remember?'

Legolas blinked. "What?" he questioned.

Aragorn flushed. "Yeah..."

Legolas started to say something, but a bunch of Orcs jumped out.

Aragorn jumped in front of Legolas immediately. "What do you want?"

"Our Master wishes the elf returned to him!" the leader of the Orcs snarled.

Legolas let out a little squeak of protest.

"You shall not have him!" Aragorn shouted, as he drew Anduril.

'I agree,' another Elven voice shouted.

Haldir of 'Lorien rode past, grabbing Legolas in his arms.

Legolas shouted a protest. 'Haldir, what are you doing?'

'Sorry, Legolas. Galadriel said that if I don't bring you to her, she won't remove the hex she placed on Arwen.' Haldir rode off, holding the squirming younger elf tightly around the waist.

A slender figure rode up in a white horse. It was Arwen, and her hair was falling out.

Everyone stared at the nearly hairless Arwen.

The Orcs laughed and pointed. Looks of horror were on the other's faces.

Everyone, that is, except for Legolas. He was too preoccupied to notice Arwen's hair.

'Aragorn!' he shouted.

Haldir clamped a hand over his mouth. Legolas bit it hard and got blood in his mouth.

He choked on it when he refused to swallow it.

'Just swallow it,' Haldir muttered. His bleeding hand had been removed from the elf's mouth.

'I'm not…' Legolas coughed hard. 'I'm not a vampire!'

'You're choking,' Haldir pointed out.

Legolas choked again. 'I can't die from choking,' he muttered.

Haldir patted Legolas hard on the back.

Legolas spit the blood out on the ground instead.

Arwen pulled her hood over her hair again, and turned to Haldir. 

'I can't believe you!' she shouted.

Haldir flinched.

'First off, I told you not to surrender Legolas to Galadriel. Secondly, if you were going to surrender him, you should have done so much earlier!' Arwen snapped.

The married couple got into a squabble.

Aragorn and the others were still fighting the Orcs.

Legolas slipped out of Haldir's arms and turned to run to Aragorn.

No one noticed that it was night out, and a full moon was shining.

Legolas raced towards Aragorn, when an unknown assailant dressed completely in black jumped out of nowhere and tackled the elf to the ground.

The blond and weaponless archer looked up at his attacker, and screamed when he saw the fangs on his teeth.

The vampire hissed at him, saliva drooling down his mouth.

Legolas was disgusted and tried to break free of the vampire's grasp.

"I'm hungry…" the vampire hissed in a whisper.

Aragorn heard his love screaming, and tried to fight his way over there.

Legolas cried out in agony as the vampire bit him on the neck and sucked.

Everyone stopped when they heard the cries of pain and torture coming from Legolas.

'Aragorn, this… thing is hurting me and giving me a really nasty hickey!' Legolas moaned in Elvish.

Aragorn roared and ran over with Anduril.

"An Immortal. And a very pretty one," the vampire whispered. An evil smile appeared, as most of the blood was drained from the Elven Prince's body.

Legolas was too weak to move. The vampire removed the fangs from the elf's neck and smirked down at him.

Aragorn sliced at the vampire. Its flesh was severed, and then it healed instantly.

The vampire used his long fingernails to slice open a vein on his wrist, and forced the blood into the elf's mouth.

Legolas spit out as much as he could, before the vampire elbowed him hard, forcing him to swallow some.

Agony went through the elf, who passed out.

"Depart at once, you foul creature!" Haldir shouted. He drew an arrow from his quiver and shot the vampire through the heart.

The vampire hissed and turned to dust.

'Legolas?' Aragorn whispered, touching the face of his beloved.

Gimli looked worried. 'We'd better get him to Rivendell, Aragorn.'

The Orcs had all been slaughtered, so the group raced towards Rivendell.

Aragorn stopped and ran back. He picked up Legolas's limp body, and then took the lead again.

Elrond and Gandalf were sitting on a balcony when the group raced into the castle, yelling for Gandalf.

Both the Elven lord and the wizard ignored the call, figuring it was nothing important.

Aragorn lay Legolas down on a bed, and ran off in search of Gandalf. The others followed him.

Legolas's skin tone was becoming luminescent. His eyes, which were open, customary for elves, gained little streaks of silver mixed in with the green.

Gandalf and Elrond turned when Aragorn burst onto the balcony.

"Gandalf, I need you!"

Elrond scowled. "You have Legolas for that, Estel." He was still miffed that his own foster son had beaten him up.

Aragorn flushed. "No, I mean I need help. Some… thing attacked Legolas, and gave him a really nasty hickey."

Gandalf jumped to his feet, as did Elrond.

"Lead the way," Elrond said. The two followed Aragorn as he ran back to the room where Legolas lay on the bed.

Small moans could be heard coming from the elf.

Gandalf began inspecting the elf, and turned pale when he saw the vampire bite and the blood around Legolas's mouth.

"Aragorn, did Legolas drink any of the vampire's blood?"

Aragorn nodded. "It made him."

"Everyone get back!" Gandalf cried, but his warning came too late.

Legolas awoke and jumped to his feet. A feverish gleam was in his eyes.

Elrond was the closest to him, so Legolas grabbed the Elven lord and hissed in his face, showing fangs.

Elrond actually screamed for the first time in his life.

Gandalf used his crystal to save Elrond. The light forced Legolas to back away, cringing.

The elf hissed at all three of them, before he went into action. There was only one person that Legolas dimly recognized. He dashed over and grabbed Aragorn.

Aragorn tensed and froze, until Legolas kissed him hard. It wasn't the gentle, soft kisses that his lover usually gave him, but it was intoxicating to Aragorn anyway. It was a good thing that Legolas had drank all of the vampire blood, so the human did not become a vampire.

Aragorn kissed Legolas back, equally hard. A moan left the elf-vampire, as he cupped the human's face in his hands. The two exchanged a few more kisses, and the feverish gleam in Legolas's eyes died down somewhat.

'What was that all about?" Elrond questioned.

Gandalf sighed a little. 'Nosferatu are sex demons, Elrond,' he whispered.

Elrond smirked. 'Like you?'

To be continued


	6. To Dominate

Note: Geez… I thought Elrond/Gandalf was kind of funny… *shrugs* None of these characters are mine! This is an AU, where everyone wants Legolas… or do they? Elvish speech is in '', and Legolas's mental speech is in . Ideas or suggestions are welcome! Takes place the next morning at breakfast.

To Dominate

Part 6

Legolas sat next to Aragorn restlessly, looking around. The elf-vampire was really thirsty, but was trying to hide it, as he hissed at those who came near **his** Aragorn. He ran his tongue over his fangs, and accidentally pricked it. Legolas sighed as he swallowed his own blood. It just wasn't the same. He looked around the darkened room hungrily. It had been darkened because of him, for sunlight hurt Legolas tremendously. Nearly everyone was staring at the elf-vampire as he shifted uncomfortably. He frowned when someone approached them.

Frodo walked over to speak to Aragorn, and flinched when he saw Legolas narrow his strange eyes at him. He looked… hungry.

"Aragorn, I think someone's getting hungry," Frodo whispered to the human, cringing at the way the vampire elf was looking at him.

Legolas hissed softly and bared his fangs. Aragorn looked at Legolas, and saw the feverish gleam in the elf's eyes as Legolas stared at Frodo.

'I'm hungry,' Legolas said in a musical, sweet voice, before he licked his lips.

'Legolas, you cannot feed off of Frodo or our friends,' Aragorn said sternly.

The elf made a face, and looked back at Frodo. He licked his lips for a second time, before suddenly lunging at the Hobbit, who had been staring at him.

Aragorn had been prepared, however, and caught the elf-vampire in his arms. 'Stop, Legolas. I'm sorry I didn't realize how hungry you were. But you cannot feed off of Frodo.'

Legolas let out a hiss, and then a soft, pleading cry as he struggled to reach Frodo. He stopped when he heard Aragorn's voice, and turned glazed eyes on him. 'I'm hungry, Aragorn.'

Aragorn sighed. Legolas had not fed on blood yet, and obviously needed to. The human stood and half-carried Legolas out of the room, ignoring the strange looks he got. Elrond and Gandalf stood as well, and followed Aragorn, as he took Legolas to their room.

A single candle was lit, and Aragorn sat in a chair, with Legolas curled against him. A bed was placed nearby, as the two cuddled together. A tiny whimper came from the elf-vampire, as he peered into Aragorn's eyes. The door opened, and Gandalf and Elrond entered.

Legolas turned and hissed at Elrond as the Elven lord entered. Elrond worked hard to hide his fear, but he was still attracted to the elf-vampire. The vampire blood had only made the elf more beautiful and exotic looking.

Aragorn held Legolas tighter and the vampire elf turned towards him once more. A mewling sound came out of his lips, before he snuggled against the human again. Legolas's eyes were feverish, as he sat on Aragorn's lap.

Gandalf sighed when he saw Legolas's condition. 'He needs blood, Aragorn.'

'Preferably not mine,' Elrond said hastily. 'Or my peoples' blood.'

'He'll starve if he doesn't get fed,' Aragorn protested, as another soft cry came from the vampire elf. He took Legolas into his arms tighter, as if to protect him. 'It's not his fault.'

'There is another factor to consider, son of Arathorn. Feeding is like…well, like sex to vampires. It would not be fair to put that on another,' Gandalf said slyly, knowing it would make Aragorn jealous.

Aragorn scowled. 'Then he can take mine,' the human said stubbornly. He would not allow Legolas to suffer needlessly.

Elrond and Gandalf were both relieved to know that they would not be giving up their blood. It scared both of them.

'Then we'll leave you to it,' Elrond said.

Gandalf nodded. 'But do not swallow any of his blood, Aragorn, or you will become like him.'

Aragorn nodded, as Legolas rubbed his head under the human's chin and licked it. The elf-vampire then turned and hissed at the two who were watching, before returning to what he was doing.

Gandalf and Elrond beat a hasty retreat, and locked the door behind them.

Legolas licked his way up to Aragorn's neck. He stopped and cocked his head at his lover. His tongue had already healed over, so it no longer bled.

Aragorn took a deep breath. 'Go ahead, Legolas. Tis all right.'

The elf vampire needed no further invitation. He bit gently into Aragorn's neck and sucked tenderly, making it as pleasurable as possible. Legolas instinctively knew how to do this and make it enjoyable.

Aragorn had expected to feel pain, but instead it was bliss he felt. As Legolas fed off of him, the human was startled by the rush of emotions that went through him. He gasped hoarsely, for it felt as if Legolas were touching him everywhere at once. Desire crept into Aragorn, as his grey eyes met the silver-flecked green ones of the elf who had paused to gaze at him.

Legolas was feeling the same desire, and he sought Aragorn's eyes, to make sure he was all right. The human brought a hand up to cup the Elven face that looked at him, very kitten-like, after Legolas withdrew from his neck. He looked mischievous and beautiful at once, as he licked the blood off of his lips. The vampire elf pricked his finger and put the drop of blood over the small bite mark. It instantly healed over. Legolas then pressed himself against Aragorn and kissed him hard.

Aragorn returned the kiss with fervor, harsh and unyielding. But the elf vampire would be able to take control easily, for he possessed supernatural strength. For now, however, he let his lover have some fun. They shared a few more kisses, until both were aware of the other's arousal.

Legolas was pleased when Aragorn lifted him and took him over to the bed. He was laid down gently onto the silky sheets, and the human began to undress him. Legolas used his nimble fingers to quickly shed off Aragorn's clothes, and kissed him again, crushing the lips of the human. But the vampire elf was careful to keep his blood from entering into the human, for he did not want to turn Aragorn into a vampire.

Aragorn groaned at the insistent kiss, and removed the clothes of the beautiful elf beneath him. Legolas nipped at his ear, and sucked for a few minutes. The elf-vampire was hungry for two things now, as he reluctantly stopped feeding again. He peered up at Aragorn.

'Do what you will for now, **my** Aragorn,' Legolas whispered seductively. He was pleased once more when Aragorn's hands traveled over his bare skin, and pleasured him.

Aragorn caressed the soft body of his lover, and tortured him in a very pleasurable way. A flicker of triumph went through him as he heard a whimper come from Legolas, followed by a moan of pleasure. The Elven vampire cried out his release, before turning on the human.

'Your turn,' Legolas hissed, in a sly voice. He quickly reversed their positions, and peered down at the human beneath him. He reached for one of Aragorn's wrists, and easily caught it. The human was a little scared when Legolas prepared to bite into it, until the vampire looked at him, with blood on his lips once more. Legolas looked erotic and sensual to Aragorn.

'Trust me… This will not hurt too much…' Legolas returned to the wrist, and bit into the vein, sucking slightly. Aragorn moaned as his lover began torturing him with the other hands, sending him past unbearable heights. Gasps and moans emerged from the human as his own desire was released. He couldn't believe that Legolas had done such things to him. The elf had never been before acted so brave or daring.

Sated for a little while, Legolas tenderly healed over the bite wound on the wrist, before turning a smile on Aragorn. 'I told you it would not hurt too much, love,' the elf-vampire said, sighing contentedly.

Aragorn was speechless, until a hand cupped his face. 'Is it always like that?' he questioned, still shocked.

'Between one like me and a human?' Legolas murmured. 'I believe so, Aragorn. Nosferatu are sex demons, as Gandalf put it. They… We are the best at giving pleasure and taking it.'

A knock sounded on the door, which irritated the vampire.

'Who is it?' Aragorn called, as Legolas reluctantly moved off of him, frowning slightly. The upset elf-vampire pulled on his leggings, and handed Aragorn's to him. The human tugged his own on.

"Aragorn, I don't understand you when you speak Elvish," Boromir muttered.

Legolas looked slightly annoyed, but got a sly look in his eyes. 'Invite him in, Aragorn,' he purred. 'And tell him to close the door behind him.'

"Come in," Aragorn said. "And close the door when you do." He was slightly curious to see what Legolas was going to do.

Boromir did so. He stood facing the two who wore only their leggings.

Legolas smiled brilliantly. The vampire blood had made him more appealing to others, male or female, and he intended to take advantage of it. He removed the last of the blood from his lips, licking them very seductively as Boromir watched.

Boromir could not turn away from the sheer beauty of the Elven vampire. His mouth dropped open slightly as he openly stared. Aragorn frowned a little, and looked at Legolas, before turning back to Boromir. He wondered what Legolas was doing to make Boromir not turn away from him. Legolas looked at Aragorn when his lover nudged him.

'What are you doing to Boromir?' Aragorn questioned.

The elf-vampire smiled innocently. 'Nothing.' He said silently in Aragorn's head, Tis the vampire blood, not myself, Aragorn.

Aragorn's own mouth dropped open when he heard Legolas's voice in his mind. 'How did you do that?'

Vampires have many gifts, dear one, and know how to use them. I was able to prevent you from seeing me as the others do, but I can remove it if you wish, Legolas said mentally, smiling at Aragorn seductively. His lips had not moved at all.

Boromir was still gaping at Legolas.

'Show me what you have hidden from me,' Aragorn said. Legolas did so, and the human was stunned at the ethereal sight before him. Aragorn now understood why Boromir and the others could not take their eyes off of Legolas.

His emerald eyes, with their flecks of silver, shone more brilliantly than Aragorn had ever seen before. Legolas's golden hair seemed to have glistening highlights in it, as the elf-vampire moved in the dim light. His pale skin was slightly flushed now, and his lips were soft and full. The elf-vampire's natural grace was even more pronounced, as Legolas stood and walked over to Boromir.

He wants me, Aragorn, Legolas told his human lover silently, as he circled around Boromir, who seemed to be frozen. A mischievous look came into his eyes, as he reached a hand towards the human who stood there, motionless. 

Aragorn frowned. 'Let him be, Legolas. Your beauty would bewitch all until they wanted you.'

Legolas slyly looked at Aragorn. Including you?

Aragorn didn't want to humiliate himself, so he did not answer.

A tiny frown appeared on the elf-vampire's face, before he turned back to Boromir, and touched the human's face. Legolas brought his hand up to Boromir's hair, and back down to his face, before beginning to slide it down the human's shirt-covered chest.

Aragorn was jealous, as he watched the one he loved toying with another.

Legolas could feel the jealousy of his lover, and brought his face close to Boromir's. His warm breath brushed across the human's lips. But neither Legolas or Aragorn expected Boromir to suddenly snap out of the spell he was under.

The human lustily grabbed the elf-vampire hard and kissed him. Anger burned in Legolas's eyes, before he shoved Boromir away from him. Aragorn jumped to his feet. Legolas looked furious, as his eyes met Boromir's.

The elf vampire hissed, 'None touch me without my consent, human.' He slowly advanced on Boromir.

'You were taunting him, Legolas, so do not put the blame on him,' Aragorn said sternly, as he interposed himself between his lover and the one who cowered on the floor. Legolas hissed at Boromir, who was finally coming out of the semi-trance that he'd been in.

"What happened?" Boromir questioned. He looked from Aragorn to Legolas, and froze when he saw the elf-vampire's fangs bared at him as a soft hiss emerged from him. Boromir's eyes began to cloud over once more as he drank in the sight of the lovely elf-vampire for a second time.

Legolas smiled in triumph, until Aragorn stepped in front of him.

'I can't see,' Legolas muttered, as he frowned at Aragorn. 'And my game has not finished yet.'

Aragorn turned to face his lover. 'Enough games. Fine; I want you, as much as the others will, should they ever look at you longer than a few seconds.'

Legolas smiled triumphantly. 'You were jealous,' he said, pleased. He turned his attention away from the cowering human on the floor.

Aragorn sent Boromir away, before turning back to the elf-vampire. 'Did you enjoy hurting him like that? And playing with my feelings? If that's all you were doing, then I shall leave as well.'

An unhappy look appeared on Legolas's face. 'I was only having a little fun, Aragorn,' he protested. The elf-vampire sighed. 'Fine, then. Take your leave and I will remain here until the sun sets and be lonesome.' Legolas slid into a chair backwards, looking sad as he propped his face on his hands, which rested on the chair's back.

Aragorn felt guilty when he saw how upset his lover now looked. He'd forgotten how this must feel for Legolas. An elf who could not go out in the sun or feel it's warmth would be unhappy and lonely. Especially Legolas, for he had enjoyed being in the sun so much, yet now he must stay away from it. The human walked over and wrapped Legolas in his arms. The elf-vampire leaned against him, sighing.

'I did get jealous,' Aragorn admitted.

Legolas leaned his head back, as he gazed into Aragorn's eyes. 'I chose **you**, Aragorn. I've marked you as mine.' The elf-vampire turned and stood, facing Aragorn, with the arms of his lover holding him tightly. 'You are mine and I will have no other,' Legolas said honestly. 'But do not begrudge me a few tricks, if you would.'

Aragorn sighed, but nodded. It seemed petty for him to tell Legolas he could not have a little fun. 'But do not tempt others as you did Boromir. I cannot be responsible for my actions if you do.'

'Not even Elrond?' Legolas said, smirking slightly. 'He wants me as well, yet he is afraid.'

Aragorn grinned. 'All right. You can torment Elrond because of what he tried to do. Just don't do it too often, and no physical touching.'

Legolas was pleased as his human kissed him, and he returned it with a staggering kiss of promise.

To be continued


	7. Taken

Note: None of these characters are mine! This is an AU, where everyone wants Legolas. Elvish speech is in ''. Legolas's mental speech is in . Ideas or suggestions are welcome! Actually, I haven't read Anne Rice. I wrote all that stuff myself in the last chapter. Not sure about a cure yet, either. Takes place two nights later.

Taken

Part 7

Legolas was pleased with himself. 

He'd been tormenting Elrond all day. When the Elven lord had ordered wine, Legolas had caused a distraction and then switched the wine with tea. Several items belonging to Elrond had mysteriously vanished, only to be right back where they were supposed to be, after the Elven lord had called the guards.

Aragorn had finally told Legolas that enough was enough. If he didn't leave Elrond alone for a while, they would both get kicked out of Rivendell. The elf-vampire had reluctantly agreed- for now.

Legolas sat in the garden on the outskirts of the Elven kingdom. He reclined on a wooden bench, gazing at the beauty of the night. The stars and moon shone clear and bright, even more so now with vampire eyes. The elf-vampire shifted slightly, because he was thirsty. He'd been out here for hours, as soon as the sun had fully set. And Legolas had been too busy tormenting Elrond earlier to feed. He stood and turned to walk inside, to wake Aragorn.

Orcs and Uruk-Hai jumped out at him. The elf-vampire rolled his eyes slightly and stepped aside. Saruman's creatures drew their weapons and pointed them at their prey.

"Come with us peacefully and we won't hurt you," one Uruk-Hai said, remembering how easily the elf had been kidnapped last time.

Legolas slowly turned to face them, with a very unpleasant smile on his face. He spoke in his sweetest sounding voice. "I'm hungry."

The Orcs frowned, not understanding.

One blinked. "What?"

Legolas bared his fangs and hissed at them. "Want to try a different approach?" He advanced on the Orcs, hissing.

"Run away, run away!" the leader shouted. "We weren't prepared to fight a vampire!"

"When did the elf become a vampire?" another Orc asked, as they turned and ran.

Legolas ran directly after them, until he had chased them out of Rivendell. He smirked, before turning to head back inside.

A net was suddenly flung over him from the trees. Legolas touched it and flinched when it hurt him. Garlic coated the net, making it impossible for the elf-vampire to touch it with his bare hands.

Pippin, Merry, Sam, and Frodo cheered.

"We caught him!" Sam cried.

"Yay!" Pippin yelled.

Merry cried, "Let's play doctor now!"

Frodo gulped. "Legolas doesn't look too happy," he warned, looking at the elf-vampire.

A feverish gleam worked its way into Legolas's silver-flecked green eyes, as he gazed at the Hobbits. He hissed loudly at the four of them. "When I get out of here, I am going to teach each of you a new definition of pain." His voice was empty, as Legolas grew more uncomfortable.

The Hobbits eyed each other in fear, and ran away, leaving the elf-vampire behind.

Great, Legolas thought. The sun is rising in a few hours and I'm stuck out here. 

Luckily, or maybe not so luckily, Elrond happened to be in the garden, and came across the netted elf-vampire.

He laughed when he saw this sight, for he knew that he could twist it to his advantage.

Aragorn also happened to be out there, looking for Legolas.

'I'll let you out, Legolas, for a price,' Elrond said, smirking.

Legolas hissed at him, starting to feel pain as he grew even thirstier. 'What?'

Elrond's eyes flashed in triumph. 'You know what I want.'

'I cannot; I made a vow to Aragorn.' Legolas squirmed desperately.

'Then give me a kiss.' Elrond's tone held no room for an argument.

'I will pay you back for this,' Legolas said coldly, before he reluctantly nodded.

Aragorn watched the two, as Legolas was cut out of a net. But his mouth dropped open when his lover kissed Elrond hard and long, before turning and storming away.

Legolas rinsed his mouth with mouthwash, which he thankfully had in his pocket. That was the nastiest kiss he had ever had, the elf-vampire thought. Legolas then had to stop walking, because pain was wracking through his entire body now. He was dimly aware of someone walking over to him.

Saruman sneered down at the elf-vampire, before grabbing a hold of him. "Having problems, Legolas?"

"Let go of me," the vampire elf said as forcibly as he could.

Aragorn heard Saruman's voice, and a weaker-sounding voice answering.

"I don't think so." Saruman jerked Legolas into a standing position, and gripped his arm tightly.

Aragorn burst into the clearing, and glared at the two, before he got a good look at Legolas. Pain shone in his lover's green eyes, and hunger. He looked weak and pale, as he gazed at Aragorn.

"Release **my** Legolas at once!" Aragorn snapped, as he drew Anduril.

Legolas was promptly yanked in front of the wizard as a shield.

But Saruman didn't know that Elrond was around, and the Elven lord never went anywhere without his weapons. So an arrow was notched and struck the wizard in his lower back. Elrond then ran off, because he knew that Aragorn was going to be furious with him if Legolas told him what had happened.

A shriek of pain sounded, as Saruman let the elf-vampire, who fell to the ground. The wizard vanished, vowing revenge.

Aragorn sheathed Anduril and went over to Legolas. 'Why did you kiss my foster father?' he demanded.

'I had no choice. He would not have let me free if I had not,' Legolas said. 'The Hobbits trapped me in a net coated with garlic, which I cannot touch. Elrond forced a kiss out of me for freedom.'

'Oh…' Aragorn understood now. Legolas struggled to get onto his feet, but his human had to help him. 'What's wrong?' Aragorn questioned softly.

'Hungry…' Legolas moaned.

Aragorn frowned. 'Why didn't you tell me sooner? Feed, Legolas.'

Legolas bit into Aragorn's neck and hungrily drank. As his need began to ease off, he brought a hand to his lover's face. The elf-vampire was making it very pleasurable for his human, who groaned softly.

Aragorn saw that Legolas had closed his eyes, and stood still, now. The weakening human scooped up his lover and carried him, still feeding, over to a nearby bench.

Legolas was pulled onto Aragorn's lap face-first, as he finally finished and pricked his finger. The blood was used to heal the bite mark, and the elf-vampire licked his lips clean, before gazing at his lover.

'I would never willingly betray you, dear one. I love you too much for that,' Legolas murmured, resting his head under Aragorn's chin. He was being honest, but he was not usually this demure. The human knew what his lover wanted.

Aragorn brought his hands to Legolas's face, tilting it towards him, and kissed him. To the elf-vampire, it was much sweeter than the one he had bestowed on Elrond, before he kissed Aragorn back, making it tantalizing and spicy with the bit of remaining blood in his mouth.

The two eagerly reached for each other, and hungrily continued kissing. Legolas was pulled right up against his lover's eager body, and could feel Aragorn's desire.

Impatient? Legolas questioned slyly, as his hands slid under Aragorn's shirt and tunic, onto his bare chest.

Aragorn broke the kiss and gasped for air. 'It's too confusing to me to feel you kissing me, yet speaking at the same time, love.'

Legolas smiled, but gently kissed Aragorn before silently murmuring, Sorry. A half apologetic note was in there, but so was a teasing note.

A dazzling light suddenly shone.

The elf-vampire cried out in pain, and Aragorn quickly stood, still holding Legolas. He interposed himself between the light and his lover.

Saruman smirked, as he waved his staff at them.

"Did you think I would give up so easily?" he yelled, before he saw the cringing elf hiding behind Aragorn.

"Hey, turn down the light show!" Aragorn shouted. "It's hurting Legolas!"

The light instantly dimmed, but did not fade entirely. It was just enough to keep Legolas from being able to attack the wizard, which was Saruman's intention.

I can't attack him until the light is gone, Aragorn, Legolas told his lover silently. It would nearly kill me.

'Then don't,' Aragorn whispered. He wished that he could speak to Legolas silently, but he was not a vampire.

Saruman grew impatient and struck both the human and elf with a sleeping spell.

Aragorn succumbed to it more quickly than the elf-vampire did, but the light was weakening Legolas's natural vampiric immunity.

Hatred shone in those green, silver-flecked eyes, before Legolas collapsed next to Aragorn.

Saruman shouted, "Get out here, you lazy Orcs and Uruk-Hai! We need to get back to Isengard before the sun rises."

His minions did so, and Legolas's limp form was flung over one of the Uruk-Hai.

Saruman brought the light glow down even further, until it shone no more than a lit candle.

Gandalf happened to glance out of a window. He yelled, "Hey, that's my staff, Saruman! Get your own!"

"Oops…" Saruman smirked, before turning to his minions. "Let's get out of here." The evil group walked away, taking the elf-vampire with them.

Frodo happened to venture back into the garden, to see if Legolas had gotten free from the net. He was a kind-hearted Hobbit, and did not wish for the elf-vampire to die from exposure to sunlight. But the Hobbit got lost and, instead, he found Aragorn's motionless body.

Frodo shrieked, "They killed Aragorn!"

To be continued


	8. On Second Thought

Note: None of these characters are mine! This is an AU, where everyone wants Legolas. Elvish speech is in ''. Legolas's mental speech is in . Takes place sometime after the last chapter, long enough so that Legolas is really thirsty.

On Second Thought

Part 8

Legolas woke up finally in Isengard. He groaned, because he still felt groggy and weak. A fierce thirst was upon him, and he looked around hungrily. A low hiss escaped from his mouth, as he realized that he was chained against a wall.

At least there were no lights in here, Legolas thought. His sensitive eyes were not aching. He jerked forward, testing the chains that held him prisoner. No good. They were too strong, even for him.

Saruman smirked a bit, watching from the shadows. "Problems, Elf?" he sweetly questioned. "Those chains were spelled to keep even you from escaping."

Legolas bared his fangs and hissed, with a deadly glare in his silver-flecked eyes. "Release me or you will suffer a fate worse than death," he said in a dangerous voice.

"Oh…I'm so scared," Saruman snickered. "You can't do anything all chained up. And you'll get weak enough without the blood you need."

"I'll die without the blood I need," Legolas muttered. "I will accept no blood from anyone except from Aragorn. So you should just go ahead and kill me." He smirked a bit at the wizard. Before I kill you, he added silently.

Saruman shrieked, "Voices in my head!" The wizard thought he was going crazy.

Legolas snickered evilly as he watched Saruman run around in circles. No, stupid. Don't you know anything about vampires?

Saruman glared at the elf-vampire. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson, Elf. A lesson of respect for your betters."

You aren't better than me. You betrayed your oath as the Head of Gandalf's order and allied yourself with Sauron. Legolas lunged, and was flung back by the chains.

"There is only one problem with your current state of being," Saruman mused. "I can't take your soul now. Nor can I get to close with you so dangerous."

Legolas smirked. Come a little closer, I dare you. He bared his fangs to emphasize exactly what he meant.

"I'm not that stupid," Saruman muttered.

You stole Gandalf's staff, Legolas silently told the wizard, grinning. He's going to get you for that.

"Not while I have you as a hostage." Saruman smiled unpleasantly as he saw the Elven vampire shift, and let out a soft hiss. "You'll need to save your strength, Elf. You won't be getting fed from me; I am far too wise for that. So I shall have my men bring your… consort here just for feeding."

Legolas snapped, "Do not touch him!" He jerked once more, and was flung against the wall again.

Saruman laughed, a creaking laugh that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

Legolas flinched; his vampiric hearing made it ten times worse.

"Lazy Orcs, go fetch me the heir of Isildur!" Saruman bellowed. He picked up Gandalf's staff, and pointed it towards Legolas, who tensed. "Now, we're going to have a little fun."

*********************

Rivendell

*********************

Aragorn woke up when Frodo shrieked.

"I'm not dead," he muttered.

Frodo shrieked again, because he thought Aragorn had come back from the dead. "But… you were dead…"

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Frodo, I was asleep, not dead. Saruman…" He frowned. "Where is Legolas?"

"I think he's still hanging in a net in the garden," Frodo whispered, cringing.

"No, Elrond freed him from that… Oh, yeah… I still need to pay him back," Aragorn remembered. "Saruman must have taken him."

"Along with my staff," Gandalf shouted. He was leaning out of the window, when a figure appeared behind him, and gave him a little shove. Gandalf cried out as he plummeted towards the ground, only to be caught by the Lord of the Eagles.

"How many times do I have to save you," the Lord muttered. He deposited Gandalf on the ground and flew away.

Aragorn and Frodo were snickering at the wizard, who glared at them, and reached for his staff.

"Damn! Saruman took my staff, and we have to go after it," Gandalf announced.

Aragorn yelled, "Well, he took Legolas, too!"

"We're going after him," Frodo cried.

The three looked at each other and nodded, before racing out of Rivendell.

Elrond peered down from a nearby balcony. He was relieved that Aragorn had left for a while, because he didn't want to get beaten up again.

Haldir and Arwen rode into Rivendell, searching for Legolas. They'd gotten left behind, for the Fellowship had returned to Rivendell while the two Elves were arguing.

'Where is Legolas?' Haldir shouted. 

Elrond peered down from the balcony. 'Saruman took him. Three of the Fellowship just left to go after him.'

More Elven riders, this time from Mirkwood, appeared on the scene. 

'We search for the rescuer of the youngest royal child of Mirkwood," one announced.

'Sorry, Legolas was kidnapped again by Saruman. But Aragorn did rescue him the first time,' Elrond told them.

'Well, since our Prince got turned into a vampire, the stakes have changed again. Whoever can turn him back into a regular Elf gets to marry him- male or female,' the eldest Elf from Mirkwood said.

'I'll inform Aragorn.' Elrond yawned a little.

Galadriel rode in, with a bunch of 'Lorien Elven riders with her. 'Where is-'

Elrond cut in, '-Legolas Greenleaf? He was taken by Saruman again. And he's now a vampire,' he informed Galadriel.

Galadriel muttered under her breath. 'A vampire? What a waste…'

'Not really,' Elrond said gleefully. 'Legolas is even prettier now than he was before.'

Galadriel looked thoughtful. 'Prettier, hmm? I think I'll re-introduce him at my Harem.'

Boromir, Gimli, Sam, Pippin, and Merry came out.

"Where is Frodo?" Sam questioned.

Gimli grumbled, "Where's Legolas?"

Boromir muttered, "Where's Aragorn, so I can cut his head off…" He still wasn't certain of why, but Aragorn had been giving him an evil eye ever since the night Boromir had kissed the Elven vampire.

Pippin chimed in, "Where's dinner?"

Elrond scowled at Boromir. "You will not cut his head off. Gandalf, Aragorn, and Frodo went to rescue Legolas, again, from Saruman."

Collective groans echoed from everyone.

"But where's dinner?" Merry seconded. "And supper?"

To be continued


	9. Hungry

Note: None of these are my characters! This is an AU where everyone wants Legolas. I'm looking for suggestions on a cure for his vampirism, but it won't be for at least three chapters. I need funny ideas, too! Elvish speech is in ''. Takes places hours after the last chapter, at sunset. Legolas' mental speech = . 

Hungry

Part 9

Legolas was desperately thirsty, as he hung from the chains. The Elven vampire was feverish and couldn't stop moaning in pain. It wracked through his entire body, leaving Legolas helpless to Saruman's ministrations. The only thing keeping him going was the thought of Aragorn.

The evil wizard poked at the nearly dead elf-vampire with Gandalf's staff and wind up hitting Legolas on the head with it. "My…precious…" Saruman hissed, with drool running down his face.

Ew… Legolas whispered. He was in agony and so weak…

Saruman snickered. "Your consort will be here soon enough, my own…"

Legolas retained only a little of his vampiric abilities. You're stealing Gollum's lines, stupid. Sweat was on Legolas' forehead, as another moan left him. His vision was cloudy and faint, like trying to see through a haze.

Saruman scowled and stomped away. It was no fun tormenting Legolas when he was like this, because he was in too much pain to be witty as he usually was. "Where are those blasted Orcs," the wizard muttered.

Legolas was relieved when Saruman let him be. He was going to put everything into one, last, desperate attempt to escape. Instead of trying to yank away from the wall, the weak Elven vampire brought up one of his feet and kicked it as hard as he could, striking where the chains were connected to the wall.

The pain that shot through him was worth it, for it snapped. Legolas weakly stumbled over to the window, flinching a little at the sun. He drew back and waited until the sun finally finished setting, before Legolas dove through the window, dragging the broken chains behind him.

It was a rather ungraceful escape, for Legolas fell into a tree and got several cuts from the wooden branches. A strange-colored blood dripped out of him, before the smaller gashes began healing over.

Legolas clawed his way to the ground in desperation and ran, as best as he could, towards Rivendell. He didn't care that he had numerous splinters in him that hurt him terribly.

Aragorn, Gandalf, and Frodo got separated somehow when they were a few miles away from Isengard. Orcs had jumped out to attack them and had led the heir of Isildur away from the other two.

Anduril sung in Aragorn's hands as he sliced and stabbed his enemies. Many Orcs lay dead, but more were approaching. The son of Arathorn fought on, his thoughts focused on the one he loved.

A blond figure ran directly into the human and fell down promptly.

Aragorn looked at the figure, and his eyes lit up. "Legolas!" he said, relieved.

Legolas moaned, and a smile crossed his face weakly. He turned to the Orcs who were surrounding **his** human and hissed at them. Get away from him! he mentally shouted, using all of his strength.

The Orcs screeched in pain at the strange mental voice in their heads. They ran in terror, leaving the two behind.

Aragorn sheathed his sword and knelt beside Legolas, taking the Elven vampire in his arms. Legolas whimpered and met Aragorn's grey eyes. He then fainted and the human held him close in his left arm.

Aragorn paled and draped Legolas across his lap. He then drew his sword again, and cut across his right wrist veins. He placed it to Legolas' lips and used his left hand to open the elf-vampire's lips. The blood went into the Legolas's mouth.

Long moments passed, before Legolas swallowed and the pain inside him finally lessened a bit. He was so weak that Legolas had to wait for a while before he was strong enough to heal the cut on Aragorn's wrist with his own blood, taken from a pricked finger.

Aragorn grimaced slightly, but his diluted Elven blood replenished his lost blood easily. He saw that a feverish look was in Legolas' eyes, and brought his lover to a sitting position on his lap.

May I? Legolas questioned faintly, as he weakly wrapped his arms around Aragorn's neck and rested his head against the human's chest.

"Of course," Aragorn said tenderly. He tensed a little as Legolas bit into his neck, and drank. The human was again ensnared in desire as the one he loved fed off of him, taking just enough to alleviate the rest of his pain and clear his mind.

Legolas healed the bite and looked at Aragorn. He seductively licked the blood off his lips, and tried to stifle a yawn. The elf-vampire was tired, for he had been drained physically and emotionally by Saruman. The wizard had taunted him endlessly and kept him from feeding on purpose to make him weaker.

Aragorn took the initiative and pressed a gentle kiss to Legolas' lips, cuddling the beautiful creature to him. An alluring kiss was returned from the vampire, who leaned against his love.

I am all but spent, dear one, Legolas admitted, with his head under Aragorn's chin. He didn't like to show weakness, but he was too tired to hide it.

Aragorn smiled, before he gently lay his lover on the ground and curled up next to him, pulling Legolas against his body.

A soft gasp echoed as the Elven vampire felt his human lover's arousal. 'Do what you will,' Legolas murmured. 'I have not the strength to argue or take control.' He also knew that sex was another way for vampires to feed in the soul.

A hard kiss was pressed to the soft, gentle lips, followed by coarse hands sliding under the elf-vampire's shirt, as Aragorn maneuvered himself over Legolas. A sigh of pleasure made the human smile, as he quickly discarded Legolas' clothes and began on his own.

Legolas' bare body was beautiful in the moonlight, and he looked very ethereal to Aragorn, as the human reclaimed his position on his lover. A hand slid up to touch Legolas' face, but a whimper of pain sounded.

'What's wrong?' Aragorn questioned.

'It hurts,' Legolas whispered. 

His lover took a closer look at his face and laughed. 'You have splinters in your face, dear one.' Aragorn paused long enough to begin removing them.

Legolas pouted a little, looking very fey at this particular moment. 'I fail to see the humor in that, considering that wood can kill a vampire.'

'How did you wind up like this?' Aragorn asked, as he finished, and dropped the splinters elsewhere.

'I jumped into a tree,' Legolas muttered. He cried out hoarsely when Aragorn's hand slid down to his thigh, before beginning to tease him. Aragorn silenced the cry with a kiss, but continued tormenting the whimpering vampire beneath him a little roughly.

Legolas was half-asleep, but jolted awake at a hard nip that drew blood. Aragorn… he protested, flinching slightly, as he covered it with his hand. You can't do that. You'll get my blood in your veins and turn into a vampire, too.

Aragorn turned pale. 'I'm sorry,' he murmured.

A nod was the answer, but Legolas continued holding the bite mark on his neck. Aragorn kissed the vampire's forehead and lips gently, and was relieved when Legolas seemed to melt against him, as soon as the cut had healed over.

Tis all right, Legolas told his lover, yawning a little, but sounding sly at the same time. You being rough did not upset me.

The two made love more gently anyway, until Legolas wound up falling asleep under Aragorn. His bare skin was luminescent, as the human sat up carefully and began dressing them both. He could hear the sounds of someone approaching.

Aragorn cradled Legolas in his arms like a child, and dove behind some bushes.

Gandalf stormed past, leading Frodo. "How dare Aragorn leave us!" he muttered loudly. "After everything we've done for him."

"Mmm-hmm," Frodo said, knowing a response was expected from him. But he did not know what to say.

Gandalf was so angry that he tripped over a hole and fell flat on his face. His hat was caught by a breeze and carried off.

Frodo covered his mouth, trying not to laugh, as he saw Gandalf's hair without his hat.

To be continued


	10. Madness

Note: None of these are my characters! This is an AU where everyone wants Legolas. I've found a cure for his vampirism, but it won't be for at least three or four chapters. Thanks for your ideas on that! Elvish speech is in ''. . Legolas' mental speech = . Takes place right after the last chapter.

Madness

Part 10

Frodo was giggling as he stared at the wizard's strange hair.

Gandalf's hair was standing straight up, in the shape that his hat was in.

Legolas mewed in his sleep, drawing Aragorn's attention back to his vulnerable lover. They had only hours to get out of here and back to Rivendell, before the sun would rise 

and Legolas would be killed.

The Elven vampire moaned and clung to his human lover, pressing the side of his face to Aragorn's chest. A soft whimper escaped his mouth, as he was cradled in his lover's arms tenderly.

Gandalf was about to seriously hurt Frodo when Aragorn stepped out, holding his sleeping lover.

"There you are!" Gandalf muttered, a scowl on his face.

Aragorn started laughing and pointed directly at Gandalf's hair, shaking with his laughter. "You're just weird, Gandalf," Aragorn said, amidst his laughter.

Gandalf scowled and grumbled, "If I only had my staff…"

Frodo ran forward to look at Legolas. "Hey… he's asleep. But how did he get free?"

"He jumped into a tree," Aragorn answered.

"That was not smart," Gandalf stated flatly. "I don't suppose he got my staff?"

Aragorn rolled his eyes slightly. "No, Gandalf. He did not get your staff. He was too busy jumping into a tree; I just told you that. Are you going senile or something?"

Frodo had to struggle to restrain Gandalf from attacking Aragorn for that question.

Aragorn began walking back towards Rivendell, carrying Legolas, hoping he would make it before the sun rose.

Gandalf and Frodo went to Isengard to get Gandalf's staff back.

"Give me my staff!" Gandalf shouted, as he pounded on the doors of the tower.

Saruman stuck his tongue out at Gandalf from the very window that Legolas had jumped through. "You can't make me, old-timer" he taunted. "Neener neener neener!

Gandalf growled and pounded even hard, finally managing to break the doors down. He then tore up the stairs, racing to get his staff back.

Frodo sighed, "Hell hath no fury like Gandalf being angry." He obediently followed the Istari, however, in case he was needed.

Gandalf shoved Saruman out the window, because the evil Istari was still leaning out the window, trying to spot where Gandalf had gone.

The good Istari grabbed his staff from where it rested against the wall and smirked. "My precious…"

Frodo just shook his head. "Shouldn't we return to Rivendell now?"

"Yes, indeed, my boy," Gandalf said.

The two left the tower, studiously ignoring Saruman's cries for help, as he barely clung to a stone that stuck out of the tower.

Legolas awoke two hours after Aragorn had set off for Rivendell, and he smiled up at his lover.

'Good morning, sleeping beauty,' Aragorn teased.

Legolas urgently pressed his lips against Aragorn, firm and soft at the same time. His tongue pushed into the mouth of his lover eagerly, as he was cradled in Aragorn's arms. This is a fun way to spend the night, Legolas jested, amusement glinting in his silver-flecked eyes.

Aragorn returned the kisses as he strolled along, with the most beautiful creature in the world in his arms. 'Indeed, but not if we get stuck out here when it's daylight,' he murmured, his voice losing his playfulness.

'I do not want to be in the sun when it rises,' Legolas whispered, fear shining in his eyes now.

'You won't,' Aragorn reassured his lover. 'We'll make it back to Rivendell before it's too late.'

The sounds of approaching horses caught their attention.

Galadriel approached, with her riders from Lothlorien.

Legolas groaned, Can I **please** scare her away?

'No,' Aragorn muttered. 'She'll take it out on Haldir and Arwen if you do.'

So? Legolas retorted. If they hadn't been trying to kidnap me in the first place, I never would have become a vampire.

Aragorn frowned thoughtfully. 'Good point, Legolas.'

The 'Lorien Elves pulled up in front of Aragorn.

Legolas hissed at them, stopping only when he saw the stern shaking of Aragorn's head. They deserve it, he pouted. An evil glint then appeared in his eyes, and he put on his charm. His features changed slightly, until he looked quite docile, which was the complete opposite of his true personality.

Galadriel gaped at how different Legolas looked now. Elrond was right; Legolas was even prettier now than he had been. 'You will be mine!' she cried.

Legolas smiled demurely at her, as he rested his head against Aragorn's shoulder. Again, he looked very kitten-like. 'I belong to Aragorn,' he murmured softly.

'That's easily changed,' Galadriel muttered, as she reached towards Legolas.

Aragorn stepped back, frowning. 'Maybe I don't want it changed,' he countered. 'Legolas is mine.'

Galadriel turned into the banshee-like creature and slashed at Aragorn. Legolas twisted out of his lover's arms and protected him, taking the blow, which left a bloody claw-mark across his face. The wound began healing over instantly.

Legolas hissed as he bared his fangs, no longer looking harmless. He looked like what he was; an angry vampire, whose human lover had just been threatened. He grabbed Galadriel by the shoulders and easily lifted her off the ground, hissing in her face.

She shrieked in anger, 'Put me down!'

Legolas pretended to think about it. 'No.' He had forgotten, of course, about Galadriel's ring.

'Then feel my wrath!' Galadriel lashed out with her ring, causing both her and Legolas to go unconscious.

Aragorn caught Legolas, but Galadriel fell right into a muddy puddle.

'Oops,' Aragorn murmured, before he scooped Legolas up and ran for it.

To be continued


End file.
